


安然无恙

by RiiiNAkimoto



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiiNAkimoto/pseuds/RiiiNAkimoto
Summary: ——或许还是English Earl比较适合我。他说。——Lavender？那就是小孩子的口味。他说。——不是，你不是一个人。他说。我从回忆中醒了过来。
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, 特拉法尔加·罗x你





	安然无恙

**Author's Note:**

> *普通的异地恋故事，可自行带入。  
> *一篇完。  
> *意识流产物。

*

八月八日，盛夏。我躺在在庭院前的榻榻米上乘着凉。一丝可贵的的凉气于我后背起舞，随后又被体温化却。可有可无的屋檐下缀满了结果的紫藤花。无精打采的。蓦地，一片灰云将烈阳遮挡；下一秒它又不识趣地移开，将剩下的时间托付给了令人烦躁的阳光。

三伏天，连麻雀的舞步也些许怠慢。我将杯中的最后一口蜜桃味波子汽水饮尽，又如赴身战场一般，摸向笔电。

空白的屏幕上，短小的黑线一闪，一闪。欲言又止。我犹豫着，打出那个熟悉的名字，几秒后又自嘲似的将backspace轻敲五下。思索良久，干脆点开Google，盘算着再次拜读一下前辈的文章。

偏偏这时，黑色可触屏机器骤然亮起，嗡嗡地叫嚣着。我缓缓拿起——熟悉的来电显示，熟悉的壁纸。划开。

“最近怎么样。”对面的人问。

“不怎么样。”我回答。

“我们调休，一会儿我过去。”

“好。”

挂断电话，通话时长显示的是10秒——不知怎得，所有事先编排好的借口在脑海中翻滚，踌躇。临到嘴边却化作一个“好”字。

想着他要来，我便拖着自己沉重的身子，把昨天通宵制造的垃圾胡乱装进袋子里，起身走向遥远的垃圾桶。

“姑娘早啊。今天真是热呢。”

“婆婆早。记得吃点冷饮哦。”

扔完垃圾，少了负担，却无所事事起来。我趴在笔电前，一字一句格外认真地阅读着前辈的大作。目不转睛地抬起手。“啪”，一声，琥珀色的薰衣草茶争相从易拉罐中蹦出。拿起汤匙搅拌，星型的冰块“刺啦，刺啦”地裂开，互相碰撞发出悦耳的哼鸣，随性产生的花纹又颇有意识流风范。小嘬一口，再次望向电脑屏幕。

这才回过神来，前辈笔下的，也是如此的夏天。

“她们携着一身的硕果，幽雅温软地笑着，尽数诉说心中甜丝丝的秘密。舞着，舞着，落入庭前一片清水，惊起一缕缕银丝。随后被微凉的空气融开，弯着嘴角，与这个轰轰烈烈的季节道别。

紫藤花落了满地。”

*

叫醒我的是一股极其刺鼻的气味。

“罗。”

“醒了？”

“我不是尸体......”

我揉揉眼睛，掀开身上的外套，换来他一阵轻笑。

“抱歉。”

时隔许久，我再一次凝视那镶着一对琥珀色宝石的脸——清澈，犀利却疲惫。相比之下，隐隐约约的冷漠则无伤大雅。耳旁坠下的金色耳环泛着微光，连同黑色的发丝与胡茬一齐刻进我的记忆之中。

我便又从冰箱里拿出一罐English Earl，拉响铁环，为他倒满。

“要冰块吗。”

“好。”

简短的对话如同茶水与星型冰块一般令人习以为常，却又在不经意间碰撞出火花。一颗颗细小的气泡在通透的玻璃杯底晃动着，随后猛地向上冲去，消逝在空气之中。

最终，几近凝固的低气压被罗先手打破。他缓缓凑近我的脸，微凉的气息洒在鼻尖上，似乎与滚烫的夏天有些格格不入。就连十七英尺*也甜腻的不自然。他那带有纹身的，骨节分明的手轻抚上我的眼睛。

唇与唇交叠，缠绵，犹如樱花盛开般绚丽，亦或许会在下一秒凋零。而不管怎样，我都选择妥协。无言之间将手指掺进他的发丝，加深了这个吻。

腻歪完了，忽然间我思如泉涌，这促使我的电脑屏幕再次亮起，敲击着键盘，劈里啪啦。

我慢条斯理地抿着早已被冰块稀释的薰衣草茶。他将下巴搁在我的颈窝，鼻息轻柔地打在我的鬓发上。

“痒。”

“哦。”

稍稍动了动，于是又将脑袋放回了原处。

“讲讲你的新作吧。”

“玛丽苏，不写这种没人看。”

“也没人催你，何必这么着急。”

如此，沉默。

夕阳揽着晚风，朝半开的木门推来。她又像采花的小姑娘一般，携一丛紫藤浓郁的香，向屋里迫不及待地撒去，随后转身融化在绯红与藏青之间深邃的天空。宛如梦醒时分，唯留下那一抹香气落成她的足迹。

词穷，我便与他十指相扣。拿头顶蹭蹭他的胡茬。

“工作顺利吗。”我问。

“棘手的案件是难免的。”他说。

“明天一早就走？”

“嗯。”

我摇了摇头，自顾自谴责心中方才掠过的那一缕希望。紧接着用“人命关天”四个字说服我自己。

晚餐是简单的白米饭和盐焗秋刀鱼。不知是没处理好还是怎得，鱼肉竟是苦的。我只好往上上倒一撮山葵味的海苔。然而下了口才晓得放的太多，呛的眼泪汪汪，在他的嘲笑声中被倒上了一杯加冰块的薰衣草茶。

饭后闲暇之时，双手覆上键盘，将脑海中蹦出的文字一五一十默写下来。

“骄阳的眼睛有时照得太酷烈，

它那炳耀眼的金颜又常遭掩蔽：

被机缘或无常的天道所催折，

没有芳艳不终于雕残或销毁*。”

薄雾下热烈的亲吻，清冷的别离。他满怀憧憬地向我发问，我便平静地回答。

“紫藤花期是什么时候？”

“五月中旬。”

言罢，我疲于目送那个熟悉又陌生的背影。转身，关门，一气呵成。思索良久，决定抓一把盛夏的尾巴，倒上冰箱里最后一杯茶，放上最后一块冰。

*

我斟酌着打开人数寥寥无几的通讯录，一眼瞄到了那人的名字，拨通号码。

“您好，您拨打的用户已关机，请稍后再拨......”

愣了一下，挂了。显示时间为10秒。

我于是从榻榻米上站了起来，拉起沉重的行李箱，嘎达嘎达。回忆被迫尘封在了这个安然的地方。

看了眼日历，六月十日，随后将其装入背包，迈上泥土路。隔壁老婆婆家的狗叫唤着，电车叮咚叮咚地来了。驾驶员摆着手势，数着数，再次向远方启程。

哐镗，哐镗。是电车沉重的步伐。我随意坐下，拿出随身听。任由音乐播放，任由思绪飘向无名之地。

无需顾虑。她们必定，仍旧是笑着，舞着，融成一片紫霞，连池塘水也被染的氤氲。她们互相倾吐着最后的花语，说，接下来的时间就交给我们的果实吧。

她们而后选择闭上眼，沉睡于此。

紫藤花落了满地。

**Author's Note:**

> *十七英尺：恋人之间的亲密距离为十七英尺。
> 
> *摘自威廉·莎士比亚的《十四行诗》第十八首。


End file.
